Another Three Peters
One afternoon Judy is reading and Peter and Oscar are playing The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Heroes but Oscar and Peter keep killing eachother's Links which annoys Rock making him quit the game. Aunt Nora then tells them to go and get some fresh air away from screens but Oscar made it literally rain cats and dogs, the back garden is full of dogs and cats piled on top of each other. Judy offers to play a boardgame with them, this means Jumanji. They head up to the loft and play Jumanji but when they arrive in the jungle Peter is split into three again. The three Peter's split up again leaving Oscar and Judy to catch them. Alan arrives revealing evil Peter barged past him, they chase after the remaining Peter but he eludes them. Oscar reveals he constructed a GPS system of Jumanji during his absence from concussion. The device shows a local map of their current location and colour coded dots to symbolise creatures and people nearby. They find evil Peter and catch up with him but he runs away again. Oscar has a better idea, he sends the snot teddy after evil Peter, evil Peter is swiftly recaptured and the snot teddy decides to keep the Peter's together by gluing them to each other. They soon arrive at a temple with 3 floor switches outside, a voice booms out explaining only the Peters can enter the temple, they place the Peters on the switches opening the temple, the voice calls for the Peter fragments to enter alone, they do so and temple doors close behind them. Meanwhile Judy, Alan and Oscar wait outside for them. In the temple the Peters find it is laid out exactly like a level of Triforce Heroes, they will need to work together to complete it but Evil Peter doesn't want to and starts bickering. Outside Judy, Alan and Oscar are captured by Ibsen and his robots, he forces them to explain where Peter is and calls for a battering ram to break down the temple doors. Meanwhile Peter's true self appears as a hologram like image of psychic energy and communicates with the Peter fragments coaxes them into working together they relent and help each other solve the temple's puzzles. The battering ram arrives and Ibsen's robots operate it, it smashes at the doors shaking the temple. Inside the temple shakes and debris falls everywhere, the Peters have to hurry up and escape with the sun orb. However upon escaping they are captured by Ibsen's robots. Ibsen takes them all to his new laboratory and straps them to tables. He explains his new invention, the Ani-morph ray, it can turn people into animals in a similar manner to when Jumanji turns Peter into an animal hybrid as a punishment. He turns it on and intends to start with Judy but the Peter Fragments throw the sun orb at the device knocking it off target and breaking it, the device malfunctions and explodes with stray beams bouncing everywhere. A stray beam hits Ibsen turning him into a frog, the others are sent home by Peter solving his clue. Trivia *Oscar and Peter play Zelda: Triforce Heroes. *This episode explains why Ibsen is a frog in Young Alan. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes